Battle of Noran Town
The Battle of Noran Town was fought during the Roygabah Theater in the fall of 2178 between the UED 26th Battalion and a large R.F.F.S.7. brigade advancing from the recently captured city of Nilon. It took place in the small seaside town of Noran Town, and marked the beginning of the R.F.F.S.7. Invasion of North Kenor In The Roygabah Campaign. Prior To The Fight The battle took place after the fight for control of the A-99 bridge leading out of Nilon. After the bridge was destroyed, Calliope took 26th Battalion Northwest to Noran Town and prepared to make a stand against the FS7 main force. With the aid of the Star Company armed forces under the command of Colonel 2091riveraisrael, Calliope hoped that they could halt the FS7 invasion of Kenor, and buy time for the remainder of the UED's domestic forces to rally and drive the FS7 out. The 26th Battalion made it to the town first, having been pushed hard by Calliope with little food and rest; the Colonel was anxious to secure the town and make it defensible before the main FS7 army could catch up with them. The order of battle for 26th Battalion was as follows: *'Zeta Company:' Scarlet Marine *'Universal Company:' Rivera & Rainbow Dash *'Mir Company:' Tom *'Star Company' 2091riveraisrael Before the 26th Battalion could set up defenses, they first had to retake the town from an advance force of FS7 infantry and vehicles which had landed there on the invasion day. Scarlet Marine's scouts reported that the main FS7 force was swiftly approaching the town, thus necessitating that they evict the local FS7 presence quickly so they would have time to establish their own defenses within the town itself. Otherwise, the UED, would be caught off guard between two enemy forces and wiped out. Zeta and Universal companies formed the main thrust of the UED attack, striking from the north to secure the local supermarket. Mir, meanwhile, was ordered to launch a flank attack from the east and secure the town's main gas station. The main strike went poorly; despite having taken the supermarket after a determined struggle, the large numbers of FS7 vehicles and anti-tank infantry bogged down Universal Company's advance, forcing Zeta Company to move up and take over the attack. Fortunately for the UED forces, Tom's strike on the gas station was successful, and Mir Company was quickly brought to bear against the right flank of the main FS7 defense, catching them between the hammer and the anvil, and quickly eradicating the R.F.F.S.7 strongpoints, allowing for a full breakthrough. As the main line of R.F.F.S.7 defenders crumbled, their surviving troops retreated to the local TV station, before calling down a persistant artillery barrage to shield their flight and prevent the UED from overtaking them. Skirting around the south side of town and cutting through the woods, Tom led his men to strike the rear of the FS7 position, killing their artillery spotter and bringing down the remaining defenders. In short order, 26th Battalion had mopped up any remaining resistance, and began preparing for the coming onslaught. Battle 'Defensive Tactics' With the town secured, the UED established a new defensive perimeter, holding to hold off the enemy attack until Colonel 2091riveraisrael could arrive to crush the enemy. Each Company was assigned to a differing approach into the town in the hopes that they could stall the R.F.F.S.7, as long as possible; Scarlet Marine and Zeta Company guarded the south-eastern approach beneath the scientific research complex, Tom and Mir, used the town supermarket in the north as their strongpoint, while Rivera and Universal Company took positions at the gas station on the east side to halt any R.F.F.S.7 attackers coming up the main road. A smaller unit of artillery was located on the high ground at the research complex, where their shells could be brought to bear more effectively. The UED also had one last ace up their sleeves, that of the Destroyer U.S.S. Michigan, which was heading for Noran Town Bay in the hopes that its guns could be of some assistance. The FS7 attack came from all three sides, forcing the UED into a desperate struggle for survival. Tom's defense of the supermarket, though determined and effective, was abandoned when the FS7 deployed a massive artillery barrage against it, forcing Mir Company to pull back before they were annihilated. Meanwhile, Universal Company was suffering losses, forcing Calliope to deploy some of Tom's repair units, as well as Seventh Platoon of Zeta Company to bolster the line. This left Zeta vulnerable, and despite their stoic defense of the south-eastern highway, they were forced back in the face of an overwhelming FS7 assault. The position was saved only with the intervention of Tom, who plugged the gap and brought the enemy attack to a halt. The numerous civilian homes on his right flank were garrisoned with infantry, inflicting heavy losses on the FS7 and funnelling them into the teeth of his armored units, where their concentrated firepower cut them apart. An attempt by the FS7 to establish Hell Bombardment batteries to bring the the defenders down from range was foiled by some brave volunteers from Universal, and thanks to their effectiveness in defending the southern approach, Zeta Company was able to regroup in good order at a secondary defensive position. At this point, the UED might have been able to defeat the FS7 attack as it stood...if not for Rivera & Rainbow Dash. Facing a considerable force of FS7 tanks and panicking under fire, Rivera ordered Universal Company to fall back to the town square, despite Calliope's demand they stay and fight. With the eastern flank of their defensive perimeter effectively collapsing due to Rivera's cowardice, Calliope had no choice but to pull the entire battalion back to the town square, unwilling to let Zeta and Mir Companies be outflanked and destroyed piecemeal. A new defensive line was established and the local artillery detachment was saved from a company of FS7, before being moved into the town square. Here, the UED would make their last stand, and hope that their massed firepower and the narrowness of the town's streets would be enough to break the back of the offensive. Enter The USS Michigan Despite their best efforts and those of the U.S. Air Force, the UED were slowly being ground down to a pulp by the superior numbers of the FS7 attackers. 2091riveraisreal and his forces were still several miles out, and the FS7 had managed to push their way towards the town centre, leaving Calliope no choice but to order a retreat to the beach. Fate, however, was smiling on the men of the 26th Battalion, as the U.S.S. Michigan had finally arrived to support the beleaguered ground forces. While the rest of the battalion fell back, Tom and Mir Company stayed in defense of what remained of the town church, relaying firing coordinates to the gunners of the Michigan. The battleship's incredible firepower crushed the enemy attack, as shell after shell reduced the FS7 armoured regiments to scrap metal, laying waste to what was left of the town and enabling the UED to hold on until the arrival of 2091riveraisrael, who was able to quickly mop the remaining enemy units. Aftermath The Battle of Noran Town gave the UED. Army a chance to catch its breath, and when the time came, to prepare the defense of Fort Teller. The casualties for the FS7 were massed in the thousands, far more than the UED sustained. Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2178 Category:The Galactic War Category:Roygabah Theater